


we're looking at the same stars

by luciferspride



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, he helps stiles through his fears, he sort of fails but hey derek loves him anyway, scott is the best bro ever, stiles confessing his feelings, this is so cheesy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferspride/pseuds/luciferspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is finally going to tell Derek his feelings, only he gets sorta scared. Everything works out though with a bit of bro advice from scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're looking at the same stars

It was a simple plan, there was no way it could go wrong Stiles was sure of it. Except he really wasn't sure of anything now. The idea had been stuck in his mind for a while now, scaring him, making him sick to his stomach. But he was going for it, probably destroying his life in the process but hey, who doesn't love love right?

  
There had been an uninterrupted drumming of fingers on his steering wheel, matching the rain falling from the sky. He took a shuddering breath. Shivers ran through his body, the cold and his nerves making it impossible for him to concentrate. Not concentrating was probably better anyway, no chance to change his mind.

  
The drumming continued, even annoying Stiles at this point. "Just stick to the plan, you're good at plans. This is a GREAT one if I say so myself. Oh god what am I doing? Derek's going to kill me, rip this great pale ass to shreds. God I'm so dying."

  
Hyperventilating at this point Stiles grabbed his phone from the passenger seat and got ready to call Scott, to tell him that he gave up and was going to become a lonesome twenty year old with his hand as only company. He stopped halfway through, a text had come from Scott telling him exactly what he needed right now.

  
_Bro,_  
_If you're reading this you're either going to turn your jeep around and decide to call this all off, or you've told Derek how you feel about him by now and you're texting me to tell me the good news._

  
_If it's the second one you don't have to read further but if it's the first one, as I'm suspecting hear me out. I cannot stand you talking about Derek 24/7 anymore, I never needed to know the define perfection that is Derek's ass, much less a 8 page essay about it explaining the different angles of it._

  
_You need to get this out of your system, even if it means him turning you down and us eating a copious amount of ice cream. If that were to happen I'll totally ignore him for at least 2 weeks even though he's my alpha._

  
_Because if he rejects you he's crazy literally out of his mind mental case crazy. Just know that it'll all be over as soon as you say that one sentence, knowing you it'll probably be ten but that doesn't matter._

  
_Just know I trust your instincts and you deciding to finally act upon these lovey sappy feelings is really in everyone's best interest. As your best friend I'm here telling you to go get some and please do not tell me about any of the explicit things you two do, please._

  
Stiles wiped away a stray tear, letting out a dry laugh. He really didn't know who he would be if Scott wasn't there to help him. He silently promised himself to schedule a gaming weekend for just the two of them soon, no boys, or girls for that matter. Just some bro time with the two of them.

  
He finally started his baby up, they were at the edge of the preserve and stiles like the responsible driver he was had pulled over for all the thinking. The road became more covered with leaves and dirt, making it harder for his jeep to go forward. The rain really did make the woods unbelievably dangerous.

  
After a quick drive he arrived at Derek's old house. Still looking ever so haunting in the dark, he couldn't see Derek but knew he'd been alerted by his loud engine minutes ago. He parked the jeep next to Derek's camaro and cut off the engine.

  
He peered outside looking for Derek in the house, his heart racing and his hands fighting more than before. He took deep breaths, one in. One out. One in. Derek stood on the porch suddenly and stiles' heart was ready to explode. He opened his door and finally climbed out, his shoes standing in some muddy water.  
Cursing silently he ran to the porch using his red vest as an umbrella. Once he was safely under the dry porch he exhaled. Derek stared at him intensely. Everything was silent the rain making everything more surreal.

  
Stiles shivered under Derek's stare, or the water running down his neck he wasn't sure yet. Finally Derek spoke " stiles what the hell are you doing here? It's late not to mention freezing" stiles just smiled awkwardly looking more like a sad kitten than a teenage boy.

  
Derek ran his hands through his hair and just sighed, come in I think I have a blanket lying around somewhere" stiles quickly followed him into the house. "I'm sorry you know" stiles said as he followed derek in what used to be a kitchen. "for what, showing up this late or not telling me you were coming?" "both, I mean neither. I mean that wasn't what I was going to apologize about. Not that I'm not sorry that I came this late or hadn't informed you it was just more of a unplanned thing and I really didn't think you'd be anywhere else, otherwise I would have called I mean my dad's the sheriff he fought me some manners, I'm not sure a lot of them sticked though."

  
Stiles looked up seeing Derek with a microscopic small smile on his face. "sorry again, I'm kinda nervous and you know what happens when I get nervous, I just won't shut up" he awkwardly laughed but Derek didn't reply rummaging through a surprisingly intact supply closet.  
"don't worry I'm used to your rambling by now, I can handle it."

He made a triumphing noise before grabbing what looked like the softest blanket stiles had ever seen in his life, it was huge and brown, bigger than stiles and Derek together.  
Stiles quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around his cold body. "thanks" he mumbled, his nose and eyes sticking out of the blanket while the rest of him was covered with the blanket.

"don't worry about it, just tell my why you decided that getting a cold on a Friday night was a good idea" stiles stepped from one feet on the other playing with the edges of the blanket.

  
He looked Derek in the face and decided that if he was anything it would probably be stubborn. "I need to tell you something, something that's been going on with me for a while and that I wanted to share with you because it also includes you and I'm just going to come out and say it" he took a deep shuddering breath.

  
"Derek, I really like you and not just as a friend but as something more and I know that you probably don't like me back because I'm just stiles and we have a lot of other things to worry about but I just needed to get this off my chest, sorry."

  
He bit his lip looking at Derek hoping he would leave here in one piece. Derek's eyes had gotten larger during his outburst his mouth had even opened a little in shock and stiles had no clue of this was good or bad.

  
It was probably only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity before Derek spoke " I-I-I had no idea you liked me" a smile broke though " i mean i told Isaac and i sort of expected him to tell Scott who in turn would tell you but-but i had no idea you actually liked me back."  
Derek's smile had become so big you could see his crowsfeet at the corners of his eyes.

Stiles in turn returned this smile by radiating happiness and throwing the blanket on the floor while he practically tackled Derek to the floor in a hug.

  
"you like me too" he said muffled into Derek's shoulder "you like me too, Derek Hale likes me back. I must be in heaven." He pushed away from Derek to grab his gruff cheeks and pulled their heads together until they almost met, looking deeply into his eyes.

  
Another smile broke through lighting his face up. He looked from Derek's eyes to his lips back to his eyes again and lowered his lips to meet Derek's slowly. The taller boy wanted none of that and pulled stiles towards him until their lips met.  
~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this story! This is actually the first real fic I've posted here so please give me some feedback and maybe check out my tumblr: www.luciferspride.tumblr.com


End file.
